


Gon's Assassin Meal

by Immortal_hxh_warrior



Series: HxH Meal stories [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abduction, Boys In Love, Cannibalism Play, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Come Eating, Content approved by SCAR, Food Kink, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Kinky, M/M, Mild Smut, Oblivious Gon Freecs, Shotacon, Unconsciousness, Underage - Freeform, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_hxh_warrior/pseuds/Immortal_hxh_warrior
Summary: Sequel to the Killua's Perfect Chocolate Meal story.Gon can't stop thinking about Killua's freaky dream of eating him.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: HxH Meal stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139408
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sin Corps





	Gon's Assassin Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Other of my older stories I did earlier this year on my old Wattpad account, which was taken down.

It had been a month after Killua had told Gon about his dream & it had left Gon thinking about it every day ever since.

  
"Hmm, I gotta admit. That dream did sound.........kinda hot." Gon was watching Food Wars on VRV & it only made him think about that dream even more.

"Ugh, I'm soooooo, hungry! But idk what to eat. Sigh, maybe I should go ask Killua what he wants when he......." Gon was walking to Killua's room when he stopped before he could open the door & suddenly had a great idea.

  
"Of course, that's it." Gon quietly open the door to Killua's room & saw him lying in bed with tons of chocolate robot boxes all over on the floor.

  
"Yeah, I think I know what I want to eat now."😉

  
Gon had left to get ingredients for his meal & when he came back he heard the shower was running.

  
"Ahh Good, at least he'll be clean when I prep him." Gon went to put down the ingredients & went to tell Killua that he's making dinner tonight.

  
"I thought we were ordering out."

  
"I know but I want to try out this new recipe I found. I heard it's really good."

  
"Hmm, ok fine. But no red peppers! You know how much I hate that shit."

  
"I know, just hurry up Killua. I haven't eaten all day & I need your help making dinner."

  
"Jeez, hold on will ya? I'm almost done changing."

  
Gon was feeling impatient. He went back to the kitchen & placed a couple of sleeping pills in Killua's chocolate milk when he had just realized something important.

  
"Stupid, Killua's damn family made him immune to all kinds of drugs. Tsk, this isn't gonna work." Gon had facepalm himself, realizing he had forgotten about all that.

  
"Damn, now what am I gonna do? Sleeping pills won't work. Neither would chloroform. I could call Retz to come over, have her sit down, & talk with Killua about her day.

  
That would for sure put Killua to sleep. But I believe she's out of town auditioning for a movie.

  
Gon was sitting down outside the restroom, deep in thought, & when the door open Gon immediately did the only thing he could think of.

  
"So Gon, what are we hav......"

Killua never got to finish his sentence as Gon had just uppercut him & knocked him out cold.

  
"Sorry, Killua. But I couldn't think of any other way to put you to sleep."😓

  
Gon bent down & carried Killua over his shoulder.

  
"Its ok Killua, I promise you'll be ok." Gon was rubbing one hand across Killua's but as he carried him to the kitchen & placed him gently on the kitchen table.

  
Gon gazed at Killua for a moment & gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before putting a tiny soft pillow for Killua's head to lay on.

  
"Ok, time for those clothes to go. They in the way."

  
Gon began by removing Killua's shirt with scissors and once the shirt was off grazed at Killua's nipples & softly bit down on them.

  
"Hmm, could use some vanilla."

  
Gon went to get some vanilla from the fridge & gently rubbed it across Killua's nipples.

  
"Oh yes, this will definitely make my Killua meal so much better." 

  
Afterwards, Gon rubbed what was left of the vanilla across Killua's stomach & encircled his finger around his belly button.

  
" Ohh, I know what I can put there."

  
Gon left to get the strawberries & placed one of them in Killua's belly button."

  
"Perfect.👌

  
"Next up, those shorts."

Gon didn't waste any time removing Killua's shorts & tossing them away.

  
"And now ladies & gentlemen.......the main event." Gon was feeling aroused when he slowly removed Killua's underwear & placed it in his pocket as a souvenir.

  
"Now it's time, 🤤, to prepare the best part."

  
Gon had brought out some honey & eased it over Killua's dick & balls. Feeling more & more craved for Killua.

  
"Oh god, you look amazing Killua. I could just eat you......" Gon couldn't help but to quickly suck on Killua's dick & lick his balls.

  
Gon was heaven right now.

  
After having fun with sucking Killua's family jewels he realized something.

  
"Oh yeah, I gotta do his back. Shit, should have done that first. Now I gotta put all that back on after I do his back & but."

  
Gon wasn't happy but knew it had to be done.

  
Gon flipped Killua over gently, grabbed a bucket of chocolate, & then processed to rub it all over Killua's back & tiny little but.

  
"Vanilla on one side & chocolate on the other. Nice."

  
Gon was about to flip Killua back over on his back when he decided to add just one more thing

  
"I think some strawberries up the butthole would be nice."

  
After Gon was done with prepping Killua's back he was gonna finish prepping Killua's front again but thought

"Ah, fuck it. I'm hungry for my Killua NOW."

  
Gon grasped Killua in his arms & placed him into the oven to be cooked.

  
As Gon was about to turn on the oven his phone rang & when Gon answered it he was a bit shocked by who he heard on the other line.

"Gon, it's me Alluka. I just want to let you know that I'm coming over tomorrow morning.

  
Gon: (Fuck)

  
I got us tickets to see Detective Pikachu. Just don't tell brother, ok? I want it to be a surprise. We haven't seen each other for a few months.

Gon: (Why me?)

"That's umm, great. I can't wait."

  
"Great. See you in the morning. Give Killua a kiss on the cheek for me ok?"

  
"Yep, no problem."

  
After Gon hung up he was, as you would expect, annoyed he wasn't gonna be able to eat his precious Killua tonight.

  
"Sigh, I suppose I better take Killua out the oven then."

  
Gon took Killua out the oven & instead of washing & bathing Killua to get rid of all the ingredients took him to the bedroom.

  
Gon, holding Killua in his arms, placed Killua in bed & begin to play around with his precious Killua's body. If he couldn't eat him then he damn sure was gonna the next best thing.

  
Gon took off all his clothes & spent the rest of the night playing around with Killua's body like it was a brand new toy.

  
(Licking the vanilla across his chest & stomach)

  
(Biting down on his nipples.)

  
(Sucking his dick & balls)

  
Gon was also gonna shove his now hard penis in Killua when he remembered he had put strawberries up Killua's butthole.

  
Gon grabbed hold of Killua's butt & begin eating the strawberries in his butthole.

When Gon was done eating the strawberries he was about to shove his dick in Killua & fuck him hard & nice when he noticed that Killua was slowly starting to wake up.

  
(SHIT! NOT NOW. HOW AM I GONNA EXPLAIN ALL THIS!?)

  
"G.......Gon!? Wha....what's going on?" 

Killua, of course, was confused with the whole situation & why he was naked in bed with Gon.

  
"Oh hey Killua, I umm......gulp, I can explain."

  
"Well Gon, judging by all this food all over me, including this strawberry up my ass, it looks like you were trying to eat me. Right, Gon?" Killua was glaring at Gon which made Gon extremely worried.

  
"It......its not, it not what it looks like Killua. I was just umm, playing around. That's it. I wasn't really gonna eat you Killua. That's crazy. I mean who would eat you? I mean, I'm not saying you would taste bad. I bet you would taste really good. Not what I mean. What I mean is...." Killua was becoming tired hearing Gon & shut him up kissing him on the lips.

  
"You talk too much. And Gon?

(Killua was whispering in Gon's ear)

Did you really think I was out all that time when you were prepping me in the kitchen?"

  
"NANI!? You were awake all this time?"

  
"Not all the time. I came too when you left to get the strawberries. I went to unplug the oven since I had a feeling you were gonna put me in there just like how I did to you in my dream."

  
"Eventually I fell asleep for real since you were taking so long prepping me. Like seriously Gon? WTF? How could you forget you gotta get the backside ready first before you go to work on the front."

  
"Well did you get my back prepped in your dream?"

  
"Tsk, of course, I did baka."

(Huh, I guess I kinda did forget to do that.)

  
"Look, the point is this Gon, if you wanted to do that kind of thing." Killua was massaging Gon's dick.

  
"~Oh god~."

  
"You could of simply just asked. Gon, don't you know? People can also screw around & be kinky playing with food in bed?"

Killua was biting on Gon's nipples, making Gon moan even more.

  
"Well, no. I didn't know......oh god."

Killua was stroking Gon's balls & it was driving Gon bananas.

  
"Well, now you do. As punishment for trying to cook me your gonna have to be my meal for tonight." Killua pulled out all kinds of chocolate for his Gon meal.

* * *

The two spent the rest of the night getting freaky & by morning Alluka had arrived.

"Hello? Anyone here? The door was unlocked." Alluka looked around for Gon & Killua & when she went to their room she saw the two of them naked in bed covered in food.

  
"Huh, I guess me & Zushi aren't the only ones into doing that kind of thing with each other."

  
Alluka decided not to wake the two up & instead decide to leave a note on the door saying they can watch the movie other time."

  
Before leaving Alluka decided to take a picture of the two naked in bed.

  
"Great, this could be our Christmas card."🤗

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank each & everyone of you for reading my HxH fanction story. If you enjoyed with what you read & would like to read more stories like this, then may I recommend joining a group called Sin Corps Army Reborn?
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sin_Corps_Army_Reborn/works
> 
> The group has a variety of stories to read from besides just HxH & we are always looking for more writers to join our fun little sinful group. 😏😈😏😈
> 
> Now, if writing isn't your thing, we're also looking for 🎨 Artists and 📝 Beta Readers as well.  
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> My Discord username: @Immortal Warrior#5501


End file.
